Second Youth
by Song-Obsessed1
Summary: When Yami Bakura tries to curse Yami with bad luck, it all becomes horribly wrong when Bakura end up with a curse for youth. Now it's merely a race against time to save their albino friend. (PG-13 for violence and a bit of cussing)
1. The Curse

A/N: Hey pplz, this is what you get when you leave alone for an entire weekend! Yep, you get this story! Ah well, now I would really like to say I really don't own YuGiOh, yeah such an unfair world huh? Oh well, now that that is done I would also like to say that reviews are extremely recommended because I will use the names of the reveiwers in a mini story that'll come right before every chapter. And flammers will be tied up, thrown in a burlap sack, and thrown off Niagara Falls!!! Am I making myself clear!!!??? Okay that's enough ranting, (dramatic music) now on the story!  
  
~*Second Youth*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Curse  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ "Now what have we here?" Smirked the dark Yami sinisterly. The shaking Bakura huddled against his bedroom wall. "Disobedience should be punished, little runt!" He spat darkly as he swung his foot into Bakura's stomach forcefully.  
  
"Uuuh-ugh," Bakura moaned, blood seeping from his mouth and staining his already darkened sweater. Not wanting to risk more harm, Bakura refrained from looking at his yami. Eyes fixed on the floor. From his Yami's view all he could gaze at would be Bakura's, red dripping bangs which, covered his eyes from view.  
  
"What? You don't seem to like your little punishment!"  
  
Bakura quivered in fear, his tattered breathing was labored. Minutes passed, to the albino on the floor, it seemed like hours. He took a chance and glanced up at his Yami, relief washed over him when saw that his back was turned to him. Yami was oblivious to Bakura's gaze on his back. He was staring out the window, approximately ten feet away. Bakura's instincts kicked in and he recklessly attempted to run out the door, and escape. Before he could even get six feet away he was hurled to the ground, where he was knocked into the hall table. This caused the table and phone to knock over. It also caused a searing pain in Bakura's right shoulder.  
  
The phone hit the ground, which had luckily hit the number for speedial. As if fate was at work the speedial connected to Yugi's number, where Yugi and Yami were home alone.  
  
~ Yugi answered and heard a great clammily going on. Realizing Bakura was in trouble, he and Yami immediately ran out the door and over to Bakura's house. ~  
  
Yami Bakura gripped the collar of the frightened Bakura, and slammed him face first into to the wall. Completely unaware of Yugi who was rushing over, the Yami commenced with his punishment.  
  
He spun Bakura around and glared at him, they were eye to eye. Yami thrust his knee into Bakura's stomach as Bakura coughed up blood, that threatened to change the color of his sweater forever. The new wave of pain caused Bakura to become limp in the death-glaring Yami's clutches. Satisfied Y. Bakura dropped the body carelessly.  
  
"Stupid mortal!" He hissed through his teeth. "He would have been better off just taking his punishment!" The Yami thought for a moment. " Oh well," he said. "I'll just have to punish him again after he wakes up." He sneered, darkness covering most of his features. Then in a flash of light, he disappeared into the Millennium ring, to bide time before the Hikari awoke again.  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
Yugi arrived at Bakura's house and instantly began knocking raptly.  
  
~Y. Bakura~  
  
'What was that?' He asked in the inky darkness that consumed his soul room. He used his magic to gaze at whom was at the door. 'Yugi!? Yami!!?? What the bloody hell are _they_ doing here!!!!????' He yelled in his little panic attack.  
  
~Yugi and co.~  
  
There was no answer.  
  
/Well?/ Yugi mentally asked his Yami.  
  
//Well what?// Replied a certain good Yami.  
  
/What do we do now?/  
  
//We um. Go in? Just be careful! I almost feel like we're walking into a lion's den//  
  
/I know Bakura's Yami is dangerous, but just how dangerous I'm afraid to find out/  
  
//No kidding//  
  
Bravely Yugi turned the doorknob without hesitation. The door clicked and creaked squeakily open. He along with the spirit walk in. Things looked normal.  
  
//Yugi look at the top of the stairs!// Yami sounded nervous.  
  
Yugi obediently fixed his gaze on where his Yami had instructed. He could see a tiny trickle of blood dripping off the top floor and creating a small puddle on the fist story carpet. Yugi bolted upstairs and froze at the sight of his unconcious friend.  
  
"Bakura!" He practically yelled. He ran to the wounded boy and paused before lifting him up a little. /Yami what could've happened to him/  
  
//Yami Bakura, that's what happened to him.// Yami said sternly.  
  
/Well we better clean him up./  
  
//I agree//  
  
Yami helped Yugi lift the boy which was not as hard as it had seemed. He was incredibly light. They gently placed the boy on the bed and began to clean the blood off him. After they had finished they changed the sheets and left him to sleep.  
  
Knowing that their Grandpa would be home soon, they left Bakura alone. They'd told the unconscious albino that they would come back soon but alas the silveone would not know that.  
  
~Y. Bakura~  
  
"Troublesome Pharaoh!" He growled. "That's okay, I've finally found the perfect spell to get rid of him once and for all!"  
  
He walked over to a shelf that was darkened in spiderwebs. He slashed them away and took a six blue crystals, a tin of salt and a jar containing a pink flame from a shelf. He also took some hairs he'd threatened Bakura to get for him from the Pharaoh.  
  
He lay the crystals in the shape of a star, poured the salt from stone to stone and placed the hairs in the center. He then lit the salt with the pink flame that turned dark purple. It spread from stone to stone as the Yami chanted a curse he'd recently learned from an ancient scripture. The flame lit his face up maliciosly. As the curse finished the flame glowed and disapeared. He grinned. 'All in due time.' He thought, "All in due time.'  
  
Although he was confident in his plan, he was sadly mistaken. The curse he'd gotten was mistranslated. So instead of making someone have ungodly bad luck, it would make them age backwards. And those weren't Yami's hairs he'd gotten, they were Bakura's. So now both the holders of the Millennium Ring were in for a rude awakening! 


	2. One Day, One Year

Song: Hello everyone! I finally got around to writing a new chappy! Yay me!  
  
Yami Song: Your just putting off your book report that's due Friday!  
  
Song: ^_^ So?  
  
Yami Song: -_-o ~sigh~ Your funeral.  
  
Song: Yeah my teacher's kinda evil. We have like three major projects all due in the next 2 weeks, just from her too!  
  
Yami Song: That much homework should be a crime.  
  
Song: It's not so let's just get over it already!  
  
Ryou: Girls the fic is waiting!  
  
Song: Oh yeah! Ahem. I do not own anything cept this computer and a sweet lil black cat!  
  
Ryou and Yami Song: ^_^ Yup!  
  
Song: And perhaps the pink and purple polka dotted penguins stole my sanity.I do not know how they stole something that never existed but none- the-less it's gone!  
  
Ryou and Yami Song: -_-o Here's the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou = Bakura  
  
Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
Marik = Malik  
  
Yami Marik = Marik  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Ryou awoke to the clanging of the alarm clock. 'Unusual.' He thought privately. 'Bakura usually wakes me up.By beating me, that is.' He sighed. A bit reluctant to get up for fear that his Yami could be waiting somewhere to beat him then. None the less, he rose from bed and placed a foot on the floor. Just as he stepped down to get out of bed he tripped on the hem of his pjs and fell flat on his face. "Owww." He muttered solemnly.  
  
"Oh poor baby tripped and fell. Too bad." Sneered Bakura from the doorway. He strode over to the boy whom was now sitting on the floor and slapped him right across the face. "Get to school now and out of my sight, you pathetic little runt!" He smirked and disappeared into the Millennium Ring, which was hanging from the edge of the dresser. Ryou had tried many times to rid himself of the cursed puzzle. Each time failing miserably.  
  
Ryou remembering what his Yami had said, hastily tore his gaze from the puzzle and began to dress. Oddly he found that his school uniform was a bit too big. Not much but a just noticeably enough. He then walked quietly to the bathroom to brush his hair. It always became so tangled when he slept. He gazed at the mirror and froze. His face, It was different! Ryou was a bit baffled by this and the thought of his angry Yami found it's way to his mind again. He hurriedly brushed his hair, grabbed a quick breakfast to go, and grabbed a lunch as well. Then he sadly placed the Millennium Ring around his neck and recalled the time he had left without and the beating he'd gotten. His sad, dark brown eyes watched it disappear into his sweater. Just as if it wasn't there at all. 'Oh my I've got to leave for school!' He thought after gazing at the clock. Then he recklessly rushed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~At School.~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ryou walked to first period and hand touched his shoulder and made him jump a little.  
  
"Hey Ryou, it's just me." Said the streetsmart blonde we all know ((Joey you numbskulls!)).  
  
"Oh hello Joey." Ryou replied still lost in his constant thoughts.  
  
"Hey I called your name when you walked by but you didn't notice me. Somethin' wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No. Just life's normalities." He replied sadly.  
  
Joey knew something was wrong. Both physically and emotionally for Ryou. 'Somethin's about Ryou's features, his voice was a little squeakier too. And he seemed distant. He's always distant, but now here's even more.' Joey thought.  
  
Then the blonde caught sight of Yugi and the gang. Yugi waved him over as Joey joined their little group. It consisted of: Yugi, Tristin, Joey, Malik, Tea and Duke. Ryou had already left for first period math class.  
  
"Hey Yug, do you think somethin's wrong with Ryou?" Joey asked once he'd gotten within earshot of the others.  
  
"Well. I did have to come over on the weekend. His Yami beat him up terribly. He was out cold once I gotten there. And he was still unconscious when I left." Yugi replied.  
  
"That's odd he's looks fine now!" Tea added.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't see any injuries on him at all." Tristin said as well.  
  
"But that would mean-" Yugi was cut off by the startling sound of the bell. "We'll talk about it later." He said as the others went off to their classes. 'I have second period PE with Ryou. I'll talk to him then.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~Math class~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou was getting really fed up with his sleeves hanging past his arms that he started to roll them up. He went through the rest of math class like this: Write, Roll up sleeves, writes more, roll up sleeves again. And so on.  
  
//Heh. Ickle Hikari having trouble are you?//  
  
/...../  
  
//Aww. To weak and scared to talk?//  
  
/...../  
  
//You'd better answer me for the love of Ra or there'll be hell to pay!//  
  
/Ya....mi...?/  
  
//What the hell is wrong with the mental link!? What did you do!?//  
  
/Can....not...he..ar...you./  
  
//You are not going to like home at all boy, just you wait!//  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day was mind numbing for Ryou. Yugi said he had come over which Ryou frowned at this and said he'd never known that. Convinced that Ryou was okay, the others had left him alone for the rest of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ryou neared home he cursed his luck, knowing full well that his Yami would come out the moment he stepped in the door. Not wanting to get even more of a punishment he decided not to avoid the innevatable. He went inside quickly. To his shock his Yami had not come out yet. As he walked down the hall he glanced at a wall that had a mirror and a picture of him when he was 13. He looked from the mirror to the picture about ten times before he realised he looked just like the picture. His eyes widened, 'That must mean-'  
  
"Helloooo." A cool calm voice said in a pleasant yet menacing voice. Ryou gulped as he turned to see his Yami and that evil sneer we all know so well.  
  
"Hi." He replied weakly.  
  
"Can you tell me why I was unable to talk to you all during today? Hmm?"  
  
Ryou gulped as his heartbeat went into overdrive. "I really do not know." He squeaked.  
  
"What's wrong with your voice!?" He snapped.  
  
"I do not know that either. I think I am thirteen again but-"  
  
"But what hmm? How do you expect me to believe that garbage!!!???"  
  
"Go-gomen nasai."  
  
"You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Or you'd get yours! Go eat, do homework and go to bed. If I see you once I will beat you til you are a centimeter from death!" He said and retreated back into the room Ryou had given him when they first met.  
  
Ryou sighed and grabbed a bundle of food from the fridge and went to his room on the top floor. He was greatly contented to know that his room had a bathroom, and that he'd have no need to even leave his room. In his room he sighed and placed the food on a shabby, blue painted, wooden shelf above his desk. His food consisted of: A apple, two pears, four bags of chips, three bottles of gatorade, some cool-aid, instant noodles, and some grapes. He thought that one day his Yami would make him stay in his room for more than one day, so he had to be prepared.  
  
Although he sat at his desk and tried to do his homework, he could not stop thinking about that mirror. How could he have become younger? How could he get back to 14 years old!? He sighed. 'Things will look brighter in the morning.' He thought as he clambered into to bed and flicked of the light.  
  
~~~~~End chapter~~~~~  
  
Song: Bwahahahaha! I just watched the Halloween special of 'The Weekenders' very entertaining I might add!  
  
Yami Song: Why do you like that show?  
  
Song: Dunno. Oh well. Hey tell me what you thought of this chapter okay. I bet ya can't tell what's gonna happen next!  
  
Yami Song: I beeeeeeeeeet they can!  
  
Ryou and Song: You're no fun!  
  
Song: Review! Ho Na Na ((See Ya!)) 


	3. Humor? What the hell?

Hiya pplz! Just thought an update would be nice.  
  
Bakura: ~grumbles incoherantly~  
  
O_o Anywaaaaaaays hope you like the new chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I'll give you 3 guesses!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura grumbled slightly from his soul room, pondering over the difference in Ryou's looks. Growing weary from his thoughts he decieded to get some rest and went to bed. If he was smarter perhaps he would have known his problems were just about to get worse.  
  
~*Next Morning*~  
  
Ryou was awoken at about eight am by a stinging pain in his right arm. His eyes fickered open to view his yami standing above him looking dazed and tired. His hair was even more wild then usual and he looked like he'd not slept in a month. Although as we all know he'd just slept the previous night! Ryou looked to his right arm to see his yami pinching it vicously, making him wince. Bakura seemed to notice this and let go of the boy as he turned to walk out of the room. He hesitated at the door of the room. "You are not going to school today." He hissed before leaving. He seemed to be in flustered state.  
  
'What just happened?' Ryou thought before turning to face the clock. It was 8:23am by now. He shook his head and got out of bed. Once again he tripped on the hem of his pajamas and fell to the floor. A memory of last night hit him as he rushed to his bathroom mirror ((His bathroom is connected to his bedroom.)). He gasped as did the mirror image of him. 'This is not happening. This is not happening.' He repeated to himself. The image in the mirror looked like him except.He looked 12 years old.His hair was shorter and only reached his shoulders ((*Song: ~drools~ *Yamisong: Oh boy.)). His eyes were probably as wide as Yugi's.In fact he was probably as tall as Yugi too.  
  
"This is why you are not to go to school." Said the dark from the doorway.  
  
"H-How did this happen?" Ryou said more to himself than to Bakura.  
  
"Not. a. clue." He said dully and walked away, leaving the newly vertically challenged boy very puzzled ((*Song:This is too funny! *Yamisong: Only to you.)).  
  
Ryou walked out of the bathroom and smelled something cooking from the kitchen. Thinking he was probably not wanted in there Ryou went to his room to eat his rations. However as he turned to his room he was called by Bakura.  
  
"Ryou! Get your brittish ass down here and eat before I stab you!!" Hollered said yami.  
  
Now Ryou, not being one whom wished to be stabbed, ran down quickly. Baku sat glaring at the burnt thing before him that sat upon a blue plate. Ryou saw another burnt thing on another burnt plate and wondered what it was supposed to be. Sitting at the cherry-colored wood table in one of the cherry-colored wood chair, he poked the thing with a fork. Bakura raised an eyebrow and curiously asked Ryou what he was doing like this:  
  
"Erm.What are you doing?"  
  
"Bakura um.well. N-not to offend you or a-anything but why'd you cook and why are you being s-so nice?"  
  
Bakura glared at him a moment with his icy brown eyes and replied, "I am not being nice. I am too occupied with something to waste valuable energy on a f***ing runt like you so you so f***ing leave me alone!" He said and stomped off leaving a confused hikari and a still unknown breakfast.  
  
Ryou had chosen to go to his room and take a quick shower after the odd episode with Bakura. 'He's acting so strange. I wonder what's wrong?' He thought after he was dressed and had eaten.  
  
Later that day Ryou got a phone call from Yugi:  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hi it's Yugi. Err, Ryou how come you didn't show up for school today? Did something happen with your yami?"  
  
"Not real-," His yami yanked the phone out of his hands.  
  
"He's not hurt! So stay away from here unless you want to die a painful death!!" He growled into the phone before hanging up. "You. Bed. Now!"  
  
Ryou got the meaning and scurried off to bed. Even if it was only 6pm he didn't want Bakura getting upset with him. So he went to sleep and his body got the long-awaited rest it so dearly needed ((Don't ask okay.)). Although sleep was good the morning was not going to be pretty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Song: And that was chapter three.  
  
YS: What the bloody hell happened to drama!!??  
  
Song: Weeeeeeeeeell I dunno but there'll be more drama in chapter 4. Promise! The mood of the chapters' reflect the mood I'm in so...yeah.  
  
YS: That explains a lot.  
  
Song: -_-o what are you implying?  
  
YS: Nothin'..  
  
Song: ~Sigh~ Read and review!  
  
JAA!! 


	4. Chibilike? Awwwww

Second Youth  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: =^^= Meow! Like I really own YuGiOh! Riiiiiiiiight!  
  
~*~  
  
NOTE: This is NOT a yaoi, just very kawaii brotherly love! Thank you.  
  
SECOND NOTE: You may have noticed that the 'lessons' have dissapeared from  
Fanfiction.net. Well the administrator thought that it was not a fanfic  
sooo..they're gone. T_T. However if you go to my web site: //ted." These words should have contained some type of sarcasm at least. Alas no, they contained a sad yet sweet charm instead.  
  
Bakura blinked. That charm was terribly cute. 'Ack! Don't look, don't look!' He thought. It was to no avail. Bakura soon was won over by the unintentional charms of the hikari. He walked over and snatched the cup from its respected location on the towering cupboard. He handed the tall glass to his fumbling Light on the ground.  
  
"Why do you want the cup so badly?" He asked in an actual, genuine, sincere tone of voice.  
  
"I was going to get some water from the sink." Ryou said quietly before trailing off.  
  
"Here let me see the cup." Bakura said reaching out his hand and removing the cup from Ryou's. He stood up then walked over to the sink and filled it with crystal clear water, before walking back to the now standing Ryou. "Here." He gave the cup to Ryou who began drinking from the cup greedily. 'Why the hell am I being so nice to the runt!?' He asked himself. He seemed to be losing a mental battle of some sort. 'Am I, the greatest Tombrobber of all Egypt, becoming soft? Can't be. This weakling has changed me, but why!?' Growing livid from his unanswered questions he decided to cause pain on his ol' punching bag. He strode over to the ever-trusting Ryou and seized him by his collar, lifting the now short boy off the ground. He glared into the pure and innocent child-like eyes and growled. Fear was brimming within the frightened one, radiating off him. It hit Bakura like a shock wave and only caused him to grow angrier. He threw his victim against the wall, a cry erupting from Ryou's mouth as his head hit the wall. He slid to the ground, not really injured, just shaken.  
  
'What am I doing?' Bakura asked himself, pity washing over him as he gazed at the shivering boy. He ran towards Ryou and took him in a warm embrace. The shivering stopped and the small boy sobbed into the shirt of his Yami. 'His growing younger must have weakened his mental strength.'  
  
"Shhhh. I so sorry." He crooned. "This will never happen again. You never deserved any pain."  
  
He realized that his words had fallen on deaf ears as he looked at the sleeping boy he held in his arms. He slowly, and gently, lifted him off the ground and peacefully walked upstairs. He placed him in his bed and pulled the light blue covers over him. He smiled at the figure in the bed. He then walked out of the room and gently shut the door.  
  
Just as he turned to go downstairs to his room the doorbell rang. H jumped a good three feet, before he walked over to the white colored wooden menace ((the door)). Even though he'd recovered from the shock of the doorbell, a bit of hair was still standing on end as he opened the door to reveal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Song: End of chappy!! You hate me right now don't ya?  
  
Bakura and Ryou: Review please!  
  
JAA!! 


	5. Water pails

Second Youth Part...? I need to check.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi stood there innocently.  
  
"What!? Ryou's sick! Go away." He snarled then slammed the door in poor Yugi's face.  
  
~~**20 minutes later**~~  
  
The door bell was still ringing over and over as Yugi tried to convince Y. Bakura to open said door. Y. B. being only kind towards Ryou snatched a bucket of cold water and dumped it out the second story window. A surprised shreik was heard from below. YB snickered and yelled. "Next time bring an umbrella!" and shut the window.  
  
Yami growled. He took over Yugi's body just before it 'rained' on him. "We'll grt into that house." He muttered. "One way or another!" Then he took off around to the back of the house."  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Gomen for the short chapter! I'm taking a vote:  
  
Short chapters up quicker  
  
Or  
  
Long chapters up in longer period of time.  
  
IT'S ALL UP TO YOU. REVIEW!!!  
  
JAA NEE!!! 


	6. Contemplation

This chapter is dedicated to zapper133 for asking for an update. I like it when people do that... Anywho....

On with the show!

P.S. I don't own anything except lots of anime and manga... And shrines... So many shrines...

**Second Youth**

**By Song-Obsessed1 (( Oi, oi! Look! That's me!!))**

**Bakura snickered and launched down the stairs. Swinging into the kitchen, he securely locked the doors and windows as he ran about the house. He'd already locked the second story ones. He then heard and irate shiny triangle boy pounding furiously at the back door. Muffled obsentities rang out - in Egyptian Arabic, of course - from behind the board of wood that seperated high-and-mighty from insane-and-self-proclaimed-that-way.**

**Bakura twitched and glared at the evilness hidden behind the oak...**

**...Well, it was considered evil from his point of view, but, we all know he's twisted so what's the point?**

**Right?**

**Right.**

**Bakura's eyes snapped open from there closed state of gloating when he heard the words 'Yami, Gel, Pink, Feathers, Mud, and Leeks' all crammed into one jet-packed threat.**

**Eyebrows raised Bakura walked away and into his Light's room to make sure the tenshi[1] was asleep. **

**Yes, we all can tell what you're thinking. You're wondering how he became nice so bloody quick, right? Well, It may have something to do with being reminded of how he looked when he was young in Kuru Eruna[2].**

**He gave a gentle smile at the look on chibi Ryou's face. It reminded him dearly of an episode of some anime Ryou made him watch.. What was it called? Oh yeah, Fruits Basket[3]. Bakura always thought that was an odd thing to name a anime, but, he was no Manga-ka[4] so why should he question them?....Plus the factor that he was just a tad insane... Just a tad.**

**He sat on the bed and smothed down some of Ryou's ruffled hair. Sighing wistfully, which is a _extremely _non-Bakura thing to do, he examined the boy.**

**He looked so... broken. Like a china doll carelessly tossed to the ground by a bully. He felt guilty and concerned. Years of being locked up in darkness had made him resent everyone and everything. He vowed to never trust again. Trust only made him weak, but really, he was scared and weak for not trusting. **

**Don't be mistaken, he _still_ hates and distrusts everyone... Everyone but one exception.**

**Bakura smiled with his new found knowledge. He could be evil and protect Ryou!! He smiled at all the evil things he could teach Ryou. **

**Like stealing, yes... **

**Pranks would be oh so much fun!**

**He was abrubtly startled out his thoughts by a crash and the sound of a window's pain braking into shards of unfixable glass. He growled and noticed the noise had awoken Ryou...**

**He growled lower and rushed off to 'protect' Ryou from his first new threat... Yes, no one said that his views on who was good or bad was not twisted as well...**

1. Tenshi = Angel

2. Kuru Eruna = Bakura's hometown in ancient Egypt.

3. Fruits Basket = My currently obsessed over Anime. Go Momiji!!

4. Manga-ka = Manga author.

I hope it's up to standard!

Ja ne Minna-san!!

Please Reviewith!


	7. Voilent Actions

Ummmm..

yeah.

.....Meh.

**_Second Youth_**

**_By Song-Obsessed1_**

**_Part.... -Falls over dying- 7_**

**Bakura spun around just in time to see Yami rip the door right from it's "securely" bolted locks.**

**Yugi followed, but at a less violent and more concerned approach.**

**Yami yanked Bakura by his collar after taking one look at Ryou. His throat vibrated as he growled menacingly at the Tomb Robber.**

**What really made Yami livid was that Bakura wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Yami. He pressed his hand into Bakura's throat cutting off a large fraction of oxygen.**

**Bakura's eyes widened as he paled and stared at Ryou.**

**Now he, the infamously known Tomb Raider of Egypt, was fine and in a fully breathable state. However, Ryou, little as he is, was gasping and coughing for breath and was turning a severe color of violet. **

**Yugi immidiately noticed the connection. "YAMI STOP!! YOU'RE HURTING RYOU!!"**

**Yami's hand instantly left Bakura's personal space as Bakura once again could touch the ground.**

**Poor Ryou, gasped still as his lungs processed the fact they'd regained the ability to inhale. His breaths were deep and frantic as Yugi tried, confusedly, to help him.**

**Yugi and Yami had both noticed the age change but knew that had to be Ryou... **

**... And only one person they knew could be responsible for this.**

**"Bakura!" Yami barked... Not literally.."What did you do to Ryou!?"**

**"What!? You think this is my fault! Why would I do this!!" Bakura snapped back without missing a beat. He then rushed over to Ryou, shoving Yugi away in the process, and sat in front of Ryou on the bed. He was facing Yugi and Yami but obstructing their view of Ryou deliberatly.**

**Yami glared accusingly at Bakura. "Well you filthy Tomb Romber, who _did _do it?"**

**Bakura gave them both a critical look before shutting his eyes and smirking. "Malik did?"**

**Yami and Yugi didn't think the joke was 'Oh so funny' as the Ring dweller did.**

**Yami narrowed his eyes even more. "Bakura... I _know_ what spell this is."**

**Bakura's eyes snapped open instantly.**

**"And I know only _you_ would attempt it... It's quite obvious you tried to curse me with this... And I'm guessing you displeased the gods in the process and now have what could be called a 'Chibi Ryou'." He elaborated.**

**Bakura eyed him warily. "So, what if I did? You going punish me oh Bastard Pharoah? Huh? Going have my head torn from my body?" He hissed.**

**"No. I want to talk to you..." He looked at Yugi and Ryou, the latter of which was peeking from out behind Bakura. "Alone."**

**Bakura growled and followed Yami out of the room leaving Ryou and Yugi alone.**

**Yugi finally got his first good look of Ryou. He looked so... what's the word?**

**Innocent?**

**Cliquey as it seems he did look the part. But then again he guessed it was an interesting balance to them. The eviller the Yami the more innocent the Hikari, right? Well... at least in this particular situation.**

**Ryou stared at Yugi a moment and stuck out his hand grinning cheerily. "I'm Ryou." He stated in his newfound child-like manner. **

**Yugi looked at Ryou. He didn't remeber him? He seemed to be more at ease and happier than Yugi'd ever seen. Yugi smiled, without Ryou's emotional defenses to protect him he'd be able to find out more about his 'chibified' friend.**

**Yugi took Ryou's hand into his own and shook it. He smiled. "I'm Yugi."**

**_-Scene Switch-_**

**Yami led Bakura downstairs and into the living room where he pointed to a couch, "Sit." He commanded.**

**Had Bakura been a wolf, his shackles would have risen, however, from his being only an immortal human spirit, the hair on his neck stood up instead.**

**"Bakura," began the Pharoah, "You need to stop this." He said solemnly.**

**"Stop what!?" Bit Bakura.**

**"What you're doing to Ryou-"**

**"It's not my damn fault if I don't know spells as well as you!" He hissed.**

**"That's not even close to what I'm talking about."**

**Bakura gave him a calculating glare before speaking. "Continue then baka Pharoah." **

**Yami rolled his eyes and sat on the other couch that was planted opposite of the one Bakura was on.**

**"You realize that Ryou has taken the fall for almost every one of your plans thus far?" Questioned Yami with a stern look.**

**Bakura looked at him blankly.**

**Yami sighed. "In Duelest Kingdom you used him as a pawn to try and destroy us."**

**Bakura looked a little nonchalant but mostly guilty about infusing Ryou's soul into the 'Change Of Heart' card.**

**"And in Battle City you tried using him to win. If I would have attacked then he would have died."**

**Bakura looked stickenly down, now facing the plush cream colored floor. He was disturbed to see crimson stains on it. Give you one guess whose those were...**

**"And when we collected all the god cards you exausted him to the point where he collapsed the moment you were sucked from his body!" **

**"You're blaming this all on me?" Bakura asked. "That little brat could of said no."**

**"But would you have let him?" Yami asked with a withering look.**

**Bakura flinched and found himself unable to answer.**

**"He was so faithful to you and you go and _beat _him? Yugi was so shocked when the schedule changes came around and they ended up having P.E. together. When they were changing into their Physical Education uniforms he caught a glimpse of dozens of scars and bruises. I think he suspected domething but I _knew_ what you were doing."**

**Bakura looked sadly at the floor. On a normal occasion he would have never let even Ryou see him so lost looking. But this was far from even their view of normal.**

**"What are we going to do then?" Asked Bakura quietly.**

Longer? I hope you enjoy this chapter!

(THANK YOU PERSON FOR HELPING ME WITH SMILES!!!)

(I don't remember which fanfic I asked in but I think it was this one....)

FS: ¬¬ You wrote more than normal? Is there a motive here or what?

SO: None what-so-ever!

FS:.......

SO:.......

SAVE A CHILD - KILL A DRUG DEALER

SAVE AN AUTHOR - KILL THE PURPLE BUTTON BY CLICKING IT


End file.
